Agreement
by indiefaggot
Summary: If you can't beat them, join them. Heath and Stark both know how they feel about Zoey but know that fighting over her isn't the solution. So what is? R&R! M rated so you were WARNED. Enjoy! Little Twist in this story :D For Wolflass and TattyGirl95
1. Chapter 1

Agreement

((A.N. Dedicated to my best fanfiction friends in THE WORLD: Tattygirl95 and WolfLass who have had some great ideas for me and given me support and encouragement with especially this story and others. Love you two loads))

Summary: If you can't beat them, join them. Heath and Stark both know how they feel about Zoey but know that fighting over her isn't the solution. So what is? R&R! M rated so you were WARNED. Enjoy!

It had been months since Zoey Redbird had been marked and sent to the Tulsa house of night. It had been years since Heath Luck had realised and admitted his love for Zoey, and throughout all that time he had still loved her. When everything changes, love still remains. It wasn't that Zoey wasn't worth fighting for, it was just a battle that neither boy could win. Stark was Zoey's warrior, Heath her best friend and ex boy friend. It wasn't right that the two people who should be protecting the high priestess in training, were against each other. So they both thought they owed it to Zoey to get along.

It was a dark night but all of a sudden the halls of the convent got the smallest degree colder. It frightened Heath slightly because after all, he was in a massive house full of vampires and nuns. For one, he didn't want some uncontrolled vampire jumping out at him and sucking his brains out without a second thought and two, he was probably the least religious person in the whole country, and definitely in the building. He walked quickly towards Stark's room and swallowed the nervous feeling he felt about talking to Stark. He tapped hurriedly on the door and waited, listening to the light footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened and a pool of light from the lanterns rushed into the pitch black room.

"Heath?" He asked confusedly, his eyebrows knitting together despite how tired he looked.

"Yeah." Heath coughed out. "Dude we need to talk."

"About what?" Stark sighed opening the door wider so that Heath could step inside.

"Zoey." Heath followed Stark's lead and sat down on the bed next to each other. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh god, watch out people- Heath's thinking!" The red fledgling joked, Heath tapped him playfully on the shoulder and looked at Stark softly in the darkness.

"Anyway, I was... just going to say that... well, um... I think that we both want what's best for Zoey and I think to achieve that we need to get on with each other." A sudden loss of confidence overwhelmed Heath and he stuttered out the few words he had practised.

"I think your right, Heath. But what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem very nervous, I mean, you haven't boasted about your football skills in like five minutes!" Stark joked again, laughing evilly in the dark. Heath threw himself at him, not to hurt him just to prove him wrong and pin him to the bed. Heath laughed as even the vampire looked shocked but quickly flipped them over so that Stark's body was pinning him softly to the bed. They both laughed, studying eachother's expression in the darkness. Stark stopped laughing first and adjusted to the situation before him. He'd always wanted to kiss Heath, he didn't know why and he certainly wasn't gay but there was always something in him that no one else had at the house of night, not even Zoey. He was so... human.

Stark leaned his face closer to Heath's, hoping he would get the message. The Human's eyes wandered over Stark's lips, mentally running his tongue over them. Their eyes met quickly before their lips touched too and a fire burned inside them. The kiss started off sweet and tender, just their lips moving against eachother's, but then there was a certain need inside the two of them which wanted attention and Heath flipped them over again. They pulled away gasping for air.

"But... but you're a dude!?" Heath whispered his laboured breathing touching Stark's lips.

"So are you." Stark replied pulling the Human down to him so their lips could meet in the most fiery kiss yet. The red vampire's arousal pressed into Heath's leg driving him crazy. It was only him that was having this effect on Stark.

Heath had never experienced anything as good as this was. He was inexperienced and nervous but it didn't show as his hands fisted in the hem of the other boys t-shirt, taking it from his body and throwing it to the floor, running his hands over Stark's muscled torso. Stark returned the favour, moaning as Heath leaned down, placing kisses on his chest and neck occasionally running his tongue along his ear and back down to his collarbone.

"Heath." Stark moaned, thrusting his hips onto Heath's and successfully creating friction between them. Heath's tongue trailed more south and assaulted his navel before travelling further to the waistband of his pyjama pants. Heath looked up at him with his dark lust filled eyes, silently asking for permission. Stark nodded and let his eyelids fall shut as the human pulled down his pants and boxers in one. The cold air felt good on his heated arousal but before Heath could continue, Stark sat up and pushed himself onto Heath, their lips meeting again in a mess of lips, teeth and tongues. This kiss was harsh and needy, their bodies thrusting into eachother's, they were both so close.

Stark wasn't as slow as Heath had been, his hands ran down his naked chest and into his boxers, he stroked Heath's erection quickly before removing all his pants and boxers. The human let out a moan and Stark hardened more at the wonderful sound. Lips wrapped around Heath's throbbing member and sucked lightly and teasingly. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. He moaned out Stark's name and bucked his hips into his mouth. Stark swallowed more of his erection and started pumping it in time with mouth going up and down on the head.

"I'm... gonna... cum!" Heath cried out in warning and shot his load into Stark's mouth. Stark smiled and swallowed all that Heath had to offer him. He moved up to the Human's lips and kissed him letting Heath taste his own seed.

The football player kissed him back fiercely and reached down to start stroking Stark's erection. The moans that Heath were just making sent him over the edge as he replayed the night's events. He came over both of the chests, collapsing on top of Heath. They both fell asleep in that position, with a whispered word of 'I Love You'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Stark woke up the next morning, he was acutely aware of the human boy's head on his chest. He reached down and softly stroked his hair, loving how, for him, he would be just going to sleep. Actually Heath had adjusted well to the night time schedule. Stark smiled as he remembered what happened last night; they way his lips felt against Heath's, the way their bodies moved together, the way his tongue touched the vampyre's, the way his hands knitted in with Stark's as they fell asleep together. He loved every second of it. He felt Heath get restless in the dream he was having, and run a hand over the other boy's chest.

"Good morning." Stark whispered, stroking the hairs on the back of his neck. Heath tensed for a moment before looking up at Stark nervously.

"Good morning." He replied shakily, before bursting out in a smile. Heath leaned up and kissed the vampire softly, his hands knotted in Stark's hair but not in a demanding way, like last night. When they finally parted, Heath rolled over onto his back, still holding onto Stark's hand. "Stark, last night..."

"You don't regret it, do you?" He panicked.

"No, not at all." Heath smiled at him reassuringly before continuing. "I heard you say, that you... er... loved me."

"Yes." Stark replied simply stroking his thumb over the human boy's fingertips. "What's your question?"

"Do you? Love me, I mean?"

"I think that I do. Do you love me?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, I think so too." Heath leaned over and kissed Stark softly and slowly again but it turned heated and soon the human was on his back- his and Stark's tongues fighting for dominance.

"Well, then we might want to actually get up today then?" Stark commented kissing the tip of Heath's nose. Heath looked up into Stark's eyes with a smirk, he shifted his body slightly until Stark rested on his groin. Heath's arousal was very prominent now and the red vampyre bit his lip and started to stroke the Human's member. Stark loved to see Heath's eyes flutter closed as he pleasured him. Heath bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan and his body thrust upwards. His lips formed a perfect, soundless 'O' as his head fell back onto the sheets, which his hands were busy twisting by his sides. "Fuck." He whispered.

Stark felt himself get hard as he watched the boy below him writhe in pleasure. He started to Jack them both off together, but decided that his own hand wouldn't do any justice compared to what it felt to have Heath touch him. He shifted so that they lie on the sheets facing eachother and Stark kissed Heath passionately, his hands travelled southwards again to stroke Heath and the other hand found Heath's- tugging on it slightly until his fingers were wrapped around the vampyre's member. Soon Heath burst, coming over Stark and the other boy soon followed suit. Heath ran a finger over the seed of both boys on his chest, his tongue darted out and wrapped around the digit. Stark hit him playfully and chucked Heath's clothes at him.

"Get dressed- you loser." Stark joked disappearing into the bathroom and returning after a moment with a flannel- which he too chucked at Heath.

After they had both cleaned up and dressed, the two boys exited the dorm and walked side-by-side to the dining room. Stark pulled Heath into a dark corner halfway there. Little room separated them and Stark rested his hands on Heath's waist.

"Heath, I don't think we should tell Zoey or the others just yet." He whispered, softly. "Zoey has enough on her plate at the moment so lets just let it be our little secret for a while until this blows over, okay?"

"I agree." Heath replied sincerely, he knew that Stark would not be one of those people to be embarrassed about him and he had a very valid point. Stark kissed him again quickly.

"Goddess, I love doing that."

They stepped out into the hallway, and carried on to the dining room. Both of the boys were smiling as they bumped into Jack.

"Oh hey guys!" He said in his usual perky tone. "Stark. Heath." Jack looked puzzled as he looked between the two boys. "But Heath, your dorm is that way and Stark's room is in the other direction..." His eyes widened as he realized just how smiley they were. His voice turned into surprise and excitement. "NO! But... how the...? I thought you were both straight!"

"Shhh, Jack!" Heath said grabbing Stark's hand. "We're together. We just don't want to cause any trouble, with Zoey and everything- there's a lot going on."

Jack nodded thoughtfully; "I wouldn't hold back on telling her if I was you. Didn't you hear about Eric? They split- or whatever. Looks like Z's on her own now."


End file.
